User talk:Baba
Hi, Phillip Phillip, it's obvious that you're using both User:Baba and User:SuperMuppet. You have a very distinctive writing style, using capitals at the beginning of every word. You have trouble responding to talk pages. And last night, you responded on this page as SuperMuppet and on User talk:Baba as Baba within one minute of each other. We don't allow people to have two usernames on this wiki. It's a breach of our trust. You need to pick one name, and use that. If you continue to use both names, I'm going to block them both. -- Danny Toughpigs 16:56, 20 February 2006 (UTC) :Dan, :Were two different people Andrew-SuperMuppet is my older brother and me Baba-Phillip. We live in the same house SuperMuppet is my older brother and i am the younger brother. :Baba, ::I'm sorry, you're going to have to prove that to me. I'd like both of you to send me e-mail messages: toughpigs@gmail.com. -- Danny Toughpigs 19:34, 20 February 2006 (UTC) :::Email Sent. -- Baba ::::I didn't get any e-mails. You also still haven't learned how to respond to talk pages. I'm sorry, Phillip, but I'm going to have to bounce you. I can't trust you, and you don't seem to be able to learn the most basic wiki techniques. -- Danny Toughpigs 19:56, 20 February 2006 (UTC) Images and Facts Hi, Phillip! We appreciate your enthusiasm, but there's a few things you may not be aware of. First, with the pictures, don't try to add a link in until you're sure you've uploaded an image, as it saves a lot of time. Secondly, there's a sort of unwritten policy (which probably should be written, if it comes to that) about images. Generally, we usually only include more than one image if the text and page layout support it. Otherwise, it becomes clutter can mess up the overall look of the page. I removed the image from Miss Piggy for that reason, and since there's already a page for her appearance as Emily Cratchit in Muppet Christmas Carol. It's not a hard and fast rule, but it's a good idea to take a look at the page length and comparative size of the other image(s). It takes awhile to get the hang of it; I know I've made some goofs myself on that score, some of which still need to be fixed. Secondly, what are your sources for some of your fact additions? I reverted Droop, since it's documented that the Ben Vereen episode was not his debut, but what's your source for saying that the debut Uncle Deadly sketch took place on a New Year's Eve weekend? (I don't have the tape handy, but the Muppet Central review http://www.muppetcentral.com/guides/episodes/tms/season1/19_price.shtml states that the characters are renting a "summer" cottage). Please respond to this talk page. You haven't done anything wrong, but it's good to discuss what you're doing and what the rest of the Wiki is doing, so as to avoid conflicts and confusion. Thanks! --Andrew, Aleal 22:00, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :I heard it from The Muppet Show Season One Gonzo Says To Mr. Price That They Are Renting It For New Years Eve. -- Baba ::Okay, thanks. Also, don't forget to use your signature and slot your answer in on talk pages. Danny offered some useful advice earlier, so feel free to review his tips on this page, or check out How to use Talk pages. --Andrew, Aleal 05:40, 20 February 2006 (UTC) Uploading pictures Phillip, it looks like you're having a hard time adding pictures. To put a picture on a page, you first need to upload it to the wiki database. Click on "upload file" on the left navigation bar, and then follow the directions to upload the picture. Then you can add that picture to a page. The Muppet Wiki FAQ explains the whole thing. It's a good idea to read the FAQ, so that you know how to use the wiki. Otherwise, you're just wasting your time making changes that don't work, and that just get put back the way they were. Post on my talk page if I can help you! -- Danny Toughpigs 19:11, 15 February 2006 (UTC) Blanked talk page Is there a reason why you deleted my messages from your talk page? That's not a good idea -- talk page messages are part of the history of the wiki; they should stay on the page. Actually, it's an even better idea to respond to your messages. This is a collaborative project, and it's important that we communicate with each other. That helps you to establish trust here, which makes your edits more likely to stick. Refusing to communicate is a violation of our community standards, and it may result in getting blocked from the wiki. Please respond to this message, and let me know that you understand how talk pages work. -- Danny Toughpigs 02:58, 15 February 2006 (UTC) :Just learning how to do this. -- Baba ::Great, hi! Now that we're talking, I can help you out. What's your name? -- Danny Toughpigs 03:03, 15 February 2006 (UTC) :::Just call me Baba. -- Baba ::::Well, like I said, building trust is important here, and it's a lot easier for me to trust you when I know your name. Here's a first tip for you -- when you respond on a talk page, don't put your answer at the bottom of the page. Slot it in under the post you're responding to, like I'm doing here. You add an extra : at the beginning of your message to indent it. Then you sign your post by writing ~~~~. That automatically adds a signature and a date stamp. Try it out! -- Danny Toughpigs 03:18, 15 February 2006 (UTC) :::::Thats how oh well my real name is Phillip this is a really neat website what year did it start? -- Baba ::::::Hi, Phillip! This site is new -- we just started in December. It looks like you're still having trouble posting on talk pages. Check out How to use Talk pages for a better explanation. -- Danny Toughpigs 19:05, 15 February 2006 (UTC) Pictures It's great that you're uploading pictures to the wiki. You can actually upload full-size pictures -- the 80x80 gifs that you've been putting up so far are too small to be useful. You can go ahead and upload a regular picture. - Danny Toughpigs 02:50, 15 February 2006 (UTC) Hi there Hi, I'm glad you logged in! Welcome to Muppet Wiki. My name's Danny. Let me know your first name, and we'll list you on the Community portal. I hope you'll contribute to the wiki beyond on more than just the Muppet Fansites page -- since you're a Muppet fan, there's probably a lot that you can add! Check out the Muppet Wiki FAQ for tips, and the page has some projects that need help. Post a message on my talk page if you have any questions! -- Danny Toughpigs 13:04, 14 February 2006 (UTC)